fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemcutter Gammoth
Crystallization Bleeding Stun |weaknesses = Water Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Gemcutter Gammoth is a Subspecies of Gammoth that has control over the Magma element instead of the Ice element, though uses it in an entirely defensive manner, similar to how Rukodiora uses electricity in a defensive manner. It coats its body in crystals as opposed to ice, and these are also used both offensively and defensively. Physiology Gemcutter Gammoth shares many characteristics with the standard Gammoth, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its fur is dark brown with dark orange highlights as opposed to dark blue with dark red highlights, and is shorter than the standard Gammoth's. The plating on its body as well as its tusks are made of white, shiny crystals, and its eyes are green. Ecology Gemcutter Gammoth has many of the same adaptations as the standard species, such as the rigid plating on its body, a scaly trunk with spikes underneath it, its gigantic size, and spikes on its legs, but it has some differences to set itself apart from the original species. As it adapted to life in dry, arid areas, its fur became less compact, allowing it to release more heat, and it developed a dark brown and dark orange colouration that makes it stand out less in those environments, granting it camouflage while retaining its ability to absorb blows. Its ice-storing organs have been replaced with magma-storing organs, and if it is in an area that naturally has no magma, it can create it by swallowing rocks and dissolving them with its intense body heat. The magma-storing organs pressurize the magma within it, which causes it to crystallize, and it can speed up the crystallization process by combining the magma with specialized fluids found within its body, which also allows them to be sprayed out of its trunk, preventing too much rocks from building up in its body. These crystals can be used in both an offensive and defensive manner, being able to form a protective coating over the monster's legs, which is held together by spikes found on them, and make its smashing attacks more deadly. The crystallization process can also be sped up with the frequent consumption of crystals, such as those found within the Elder's Recess, and this rapid consumption and creation of crystals have led to its protective plating and tusks becoming crystalline themselves. Due to its large size and territorial demeanour, it has very few predators, with the only creatures being able to actively prey on it being immensely powerful threats, such as Akantor, Odibatorasu, Kushala Daora, Teostra, Nergigante, and Alatreon. Behavior Like the standard species, Gemcutter Gammoth is a highly territorial herbivore, attacking anything that intrudes on its domain until they die. It is highly protective of its young, fearlessly attacking anything that would threaten them, and a starving individual will attack anything on sight, even going as far as to invade human settlements in order to find plants to eat. Abilities Gemcutter Gammoth utilizes the Magma element as opposed to the Ice element, but does not use it to attack, instead pressurizing magma in order to form crystals, which inflict Crystallization on contact. Its fur and plating are respectively more tear-resistant and sturdier than a standard Gammoth's, allowing it to absorb more damage, and it can use crystals to protect its legs from damage and extend the range of its stomps. It can also form massive weapons, such as swords or hammers, with its crystals. Habitat Gemcutter Gammoth is primarily found in deserts, caves, and volcanoes, but can occasionally be found in Tower 3. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,640 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,760 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Trunk: 53 (Cut), 44 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs: 26 (Cut), 28 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs (Crystal): 14 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 14 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 28 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 15 (Cut), 24 (Impact), 9 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Weapon: 5 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Gemcutter Gammoth has the same attacks as the standard species, except its attacks do more damage, its elemental spray and ball attacks can consist of Crystallization-inflicting crystals, and it coats itself in Crystallization-inflicting crystals instead of ice. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Monster Bludgeon Similar to Deviljho, Gemcutter Gammoth grabs a smaller monster by the tail with its trunk, then hoists it into the air before slamming it on the ground multiple times in an attempt to hit the hunter. Each slam deals high damage to the hunter and 64 points of damage to the affected monster. After 50 seconds, it will fling the monster at the hunter, which deals high damage to the hunter as well as 700 points of damage to the thrown monster. Its monsters of choice are Great Jaggi, Gendrome, Iodrome, Great Wroggi, Kulu-ya-Ku, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Pukei-Pukei, Cephadrome, Great Delex, Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Barroth, Dodogama, Anjanath, Nibelsnarf, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Copper Blangonga, Yian Garuga, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Seregios, Sand Barioth, Stygian Zinogre, Tigrex, and Brute Tigrex. Sword/Hammer Craft Gemcutter Gammoth uses its crystals to form either a large sword or a large hammer, coats it with magma, then picks it up with its trunk. During this time, it will not use its spray-based or ball-based attacks, but in exchange, the range and power of its trunk-based attacks are greatly increased, and depending on the weapon formed, it can either inflict Bleeding (the sword) or Stun (the hammer) along with Magma damage. It can also use the weapon in conjunction with its stomp-based attacks, and will only stop using it if sufficient damage is dealt to its trunk, or if all its legs are barren, dropping it to the ground upon the activation of these two scenarios. Charged Sword Drop If currently carrying a sword, Gemcutter Gammoth hoists it into the air, then violently slams it onto the ground, creating a pool of crystalline liquid around it and causing balls of crystal to fly all over the area. The sword slam deals high damage and inflicts Bleeding, whereas the pool and balls of crystals deal medium damage and inflict Crystallization. Charged Hammer Swing If currently carrying a hammer, Gemcutter Gammoth rears it back, then does a golf swing with it, which causes balls of crystals to fly around it. The golf swing deals high damage, inflicts Stun, and sends the hunter flying into the air, whereas the balls of crystal deal medium damage and inflict Crystallization. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXieRmIpUxY Weapons Great Sword Bejeweled Slicer --> Crystal Lord's Slicer Long Sword Bejeweled Tower --> Crystal Lord's Tower Sword and Shield Bejeweled Tusk --> Crystal Lord's Tusk Dual Blades Bejeweled Daggers --> Crystal Lord's Daggers Hammer Bejeweled Hammer --> Crystal Lord's Hammer Hunting Horn Bejeweled Koto --> Crystal Lord's Koto Lance Bejeweled Jouster --> Crystal Lord's Jouster Gunlance Bejeweled Artillery --> Crystal Lord's Artillery Switch Axe Bejeweled Axe --> Crystal Lord's Axe Charge Blade Bejeweled Edge --> Crystal Lord's Edge Insect Blade Bejeweled Cudgel --> Crystal Lord's Cudgel Light Bowgun Bejeweled Blaster --> Crystal Lord's Blade Heavy Bowgun Bejeweled Cannon --> Crystal Lord's Rocket Bow Bejeweled Bow --> Crystal Lord's Bow * Note: All of Gemcutter Gammoth's weapons are upgrades of the standard Gammoth's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Crystal Res, Sandy Feet +2, Primal Hunter, Water Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 485-720 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Crystal Res, Sandy Feet +2, Primal Hunter, Water Res -15 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 145-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Crystal Res, Sandy Feet +2, Primal Hunter, Water Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Crystal Res, Sandy Feet +2, Primal Hunter, Water Res -15 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Gemcutter Gammoth has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Gemcutter Gammoth's name was meant to convey its control over crystals. * When exhausted, Gemcutter Gammoth will fail to use its crystal projectiles. It can recover stamina by feeding on fruit, seeds, or rocks, which it will dig up with its tusks. * Knocking crystals off of Gemcutter Gammoth's legs will make it drop a shiny, and breaking the legs will prevent it from applying a new coating. * In contrast to all Gammoths found in-game being female, all Gemcutter Gammoth found in-game are male. * Breaking the Gemcutter Gammoth's trunk will reduce the size and damage output of the crystal swords and hammers it creates. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster